


Good Influence

by A_Death_and_A_Maiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkwardness, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Lime, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, No Underage Sex, Promises, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Death_and_A_Maiden/pseuds/A_Death_and_A_Maiden
Summary: For time framework, I am going by the fact in the anime that Yuri Plisetsky is 15 years old. He wins his gold medal at Grand Prix in 2016-2017. Some fandoms place his birthday March 01, 2001, which seems to be accurate. Age of consent in Russia is currently 16 years of age. Otabek is 18 years old. I do apologize if I get some numbers wrong, it is not my honest intention. Some smut and steam Otabek x Yuri but nothing explicit, please don’t read if you are not comfortable. Some smut, steam and lime.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 35





	Good Influence

***

For time framework, I am going by the fact in the anime that Yuri Plisetsky is 15 years old. He wins his gold medal at Grand Prix in 2016-2017. Some fandoms place his birthday March 01, 2001, which seems to be accurate. Age of consent in Russia is currently 16 years of age. Otabek is 18 years old. I do apologize if I get some numbers wrong, it is not my honest intention. Some smut and steam Otabek x Yuri but nothing explicit, please don’t read if you are not comfortable. Some smut, steam and lime. 

Lyrics Rod Stewart “I Don’t Want to Talk About This”. Highly recommended if you haven’t listened to that song yet.

***

I can tell by your eyes that you've probably been cryin' forever  
And the stars in the sky don't mean nothin' to you, they're a mirror  
I don't want to talk about it, how you broke my heart  
If I stay here just a little bit longer  
If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, whoa, heart? 

It is the night after their “Welcome to the Madness” dance, Otabek and Yuri are in Otabek’s hotel room, on the couch, Otabek’s tongue in Yuri’s mouth and Otabek feels how he’s slowly losing it. Yuri’s mouth is hot, wet and sweet, Yuri moans silently and Otabek is taken aback by how enthusiastic and hungry Yuri is. Yuri is a teenager with raging hormones and Otabek keeps justifying himself by saying that if it weren’t him, Yuri would find someone else. Not Victor or Yuuri, of course, but Otabek could easily picture someone like JJ, Christophe or Leo who surely wouldn’t waste this wonderful opportunity. 

The irony is, everybody seems to regard this friendship (sticking your tongue in another man’s mouth is just what friends do, right?) as good influence. Victor even encourages it, saying that Otabek is the only person who can talk some common sense into senseless Yuri. And it seems to be working. Yuri is way curbed when Otabek is around. Victor can trust that Otabek sees to Yuri eating well and going to bed in a timely manner for another day’s competition. Even though they are competitors, during events Otabek babysits Yuri without Victor having to ask, it’s standard Otabek mode by now. They have separate hotel rooms because medal hopes are pinned high and their respective events sponsors cash out on some luxuries, like a good night’s sleep in a single room without disturbance from another person. Victor always oversees the check-in, hands out the room keys to his team (Victor asks for extra key to Yuri’s room for himself just in case, though), locks eyes with Otabek somewhere in the lobby, they nod to each other in a mutual understanding and a mountain is lifted from Victor’s shoulders. Yuri can snarl at Otabek’s instructions, pout lips and schlep unhappily, but eventually he does as he’s told and Otabek seems unfazed by Yuri’s attitude. Otabek is kissing his protege now and he knows this is not good influence. Otabek feels himself the greatest two-faced bastard in the entire world: on the outside, he exercises his good influence on Yuri but as soon as the hotel doors close behind him, he ends up sticking his tongue in Yuri’s mouth. Actually, by now closed doors and Yuri’s mouth seem to be directly related and that single room is always a double. So far for some stroke of dumb luck, Victor has somehow never walked-in on Yuri’s empty room in the middle of the night. 

Otabek breaks the kiss. Yuri has almost managed to pull down his pants while Otabek was with his head in the clouds. The pants are now holding onto Otabek’s hips on the thin line of word of honour and in two more seconds it’s going to be a felony. 

“Yuri, no,”- he stops Yuri from what he is doing.  
“Why?”- Yuri is hungry for some steam, -”you don’t want to fuck me?”

Otabek rolls his head towards the ceiling and lets out a silent growl. He then rests his forehead against Yuri’s forehead and sighs.

“Yuri, listen to me. This is bad. Prison time bad.”  
“Why?”  
“You are fifteen. You don’t have the age of consent.”  
“I give you my consent.”  
“You don’t understand. You cannot give your consent because you don’t have it.”

Yuri doesn’t understand. What consent does Otabek need? His tongue has just spent oceans of hot steam in Yuri’s mouth and his pants are almost down. Yuri is hot and hungry with need and want. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Otabek gets up, heads towards the bathroom and locks the door. Yuri is lying back on the couch, angrily biting his lips. He hears shower being turned on. He knows Otabek is going to take a cold shower and, probably, jerk himself off because that large bulk in Otabek’s trousers cannot be a mistaken for anything else than a massive erection. Why, Yuri wonders, jerking off oneself in a cold shower is better than having the Yuri Plisetsky suck it off? Yuri is used to winning. This doesn’t seem like winning. Yuri gets up, grabs his make-up kit, finds wet napkins and starts removing his raccoon make-up. There’s like a ton of body glitter on the couch. Yuri Plisetsky, the winner of Grand Prix and the hope of Olympics gold, is unsure if Otabek isn’t going to leave him if things don’t move on from the phase they are in right now. He wants to have Otabek before anyone else can have him. Why does this have to be so fucking difficult? 

If I stand all alone, will the shadow hide the color of my heart  
Blue for the tears, black for the night's fears  
The star in the sky don't mean nothin' to you, they're a mirror  
I don't want to talk about it, how you broke my heart  
If I stay here just a little bit longer  
If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, whoa, heart?  
I don't want to talk about it, how you broke this old heart 

Victor knows. Otabek grows cold the instant he realizes that Victor knows.

A month later Otabek has a long overnight layover in St. Petersburg. Victor and Yuuri have an apartment, Yuri lives with Yakov and Lilia, but Otabek has declined any offers for any friendly accommodation and has booked himself into a hotel because this is so Otabek, - he hates burdening other people. He has also borrowed a friend’s motorcycle, so he can give Yuri a ride to dinner at Victor’s place. Otabek is probably the only person in the world who can borrow ridiculously expensive vehicles from random friends of friends at such short notice and people are happy to oblige. Victor and Yuuri invited both of them over to watch a film and Yuuri is going to cook. 

And this is when Victor knows. They eat in their living room and then put on a film. Victor chose a safe film without any sexual references- because Yuri- and the light in the room is dimmed. This is not that they are interested in watching a film, this is about friendly bonding in a world where there are so many lonely people, so the film here doesn’t matter at all, they could be watching a weather forecast and be happy. But Victor has had his suspicions. The way Yuri punches Otabek sometimes, and his fingers linger on Otabek’s skin for a fraction of a second longer than they should. The way Yuri wraps his hands around Otabek sometimes, and he lingers in the embrace for a fraction of a second longer than he should. The way Yuri looks into Otabek’s eyes sometimes, and his eyes linger for a fraction of a second longer than they should. Tonight his suspicions come alive with full might when Otabek sits down on the couch in front of the laptop with the film and Yuri casually snuggles next to him and plops himself across Otabek’s lap, and Otabek rests one hand around Yuri, it comes so naturally and thoughtlessly that it screams hours of practice. The film is one hour and a quarter long. Victor doesn’t watch the film. He spends one hour and a quarter watching Otabek. 

Victor is gay and he’s out. He never hid his sexuality when he came to terms with it but he never pushed it onto anyone. Victor is a multiple gold medalist. That didn’t fall from a tree. It’s his youth constrained to relentless practice, common lockers, common showers, shared hotel rooms, almost exclusive male company for the majority of his professional life where he had to deal with some unwanted attention and he was too shy and uncomfortable to tell Yakov about that. It’s somewhat _impossible _not to turn out to be gay. Victor sees a great deal of himself in Yuri.__

____

____

What would Yakov have done, had Victor told him about some of his locker room experience? Yakov would have buried the man, then would have dug him up, spat into his mouth and buried him again, that’s what Yakov would have done.

Victor is wondering if his lax behaviour has landed Yuri in the grip of a predator. 

The film is over. The light is on. Victor finally finds his voice. 

“Otabek, can you help me take these into the kitchen?”

Victor grabs some of the dishes to clear the table from the dinner they had eaten earlier. Yuri and Yuuri seem to be engaged in a lively conversation about some new choreography, so Otabek gets to help Victor. They walk into the kitchen arms full of dishes, glasses and eating utensils. Victor puts his load onto the kitchen island in the middle of the room and he feels how his hands are trembling. Otabek manages to dump his armload into the sink without crashing anything. It’s dark in the room, their hands were too full of stuff to manipulate the light switch. Victor turns around and faces Otabek in the dark. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”- asks Victor silently because the kitchen is badly partitioned from the living room area where two Yuris are sitting. He wants to keep this quiet, at least for now.  
“Victor…”  
“What the _fuck_ are you doing?”  
“Victor, relax. Nothing happened. I know Yuri’s underage. I told him we have to wait until he turns sixteen.”  
“And then what? What is the difference between fifteen and sixteen? Do you think it’s some magic switch that you can pull and make everything good?”  
“I love him. I’ve loved him since Barselona.” 

Victor is silent in the darkness. The window is unobstructed with curtains and the light from the streetlamp outside the building casts shadows in the room. Victor is one very big shadow. Otabek feels how the floor tiles under Victor’s feet are turning into ice. This is not Victor. This is Living Legend. Victor’s eyes, posture and voice grow ice cold.

“If I sense you are harming Yuri in any way, there’s no bad press, police or prison for you, Otabek Altin. I am going to bury you,”- says Victor, then he turns the light on and starts washing the dishes. He keeps his back to Otabek, who is wincing from the sudden flash of light. This conversation is over.

If I stay here just a little bit longer  
If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, whoa, heart?  
My heart, whoa, heart 

Otabek gives Yuri a lift home. He parks his motorbike not far from the building where Yakov and Lilia live and the two of them walk, hand in hand. Otabek has good reasons not to be noticed by the formidable coach right now. Yuri is clearly disappointed.

“I thought we were going to your hotel room,”- Yuri complains, pulling his hood up. Long blond streaks of hair pour onto his chest. 

Like the fuck it was gonna happen because Victor called Yakov on his mobile when Otabek and Yuri were putting on their jackets and shoes. Victor wanted to let Yakov know Yuri was on his way home. Otabek knows why Victor did it. Victor was putting some safeguard in. Victor was letting Otabek know Yuri was not alone. Yuri is childish to complain about it because he too knows that Victor called Yakov, but he doesn’t seem to make the connection between Victor’s call and Otabek’s actions. Or he just doesn’t care. Probably the latter. 

Otabek guides Yuri to the side wall of the house because he suspects the entrance door to this building might have security cameras. Yuri leans backwards to the wall, rests one foot against it for better support and tilts his head for an anticipated kiss. Instead, Otabek takes Yuri’s face in his hands and looks him in the eye. 

“What is it?”- Yuri is clearly annoyed. -”You don’t want to fuck me?”

Otabek rolls his head towards the starry sky and lets out a silent growl. Then he rests his forehead against Yuri’s forehead. Seems to be Otabek’s signature move by now.

“No, I don’t want to fuck you.”  
“But...”- Yuri grips Otabek’s jacket on the collar and pulls himself closer.  
“No, I don’t want to fuck you. I want to make love to you when you are ready.”  
“I am ready.”  
“You are not ready. We will have this conversation again when you turn sixteen.”  
“You asshole!”- Yuri cries, punching Otabek in the chest, tears in his eyes- “that’s in a million years! Will you wait?”  
“No, Yuri, question is will _you_ wait?”

Oh.

Yuri gasps in surprise, his eyes widening. Is this what has been bothering Otabek all this time? That if he doesn’t get his steam from Otabek, he will switch to a replacement? Like, the fuck, who?! Yuri throws his head up and laughs out loud. Too loud, but he doesn’t care if anyone can hear him because the thought is absurd. How can anyone ever replace Otabek Altin?! 

“We will have this conversation when you are sixteen,”- promises Otabek, gently kissing Yuri on the forehead, their hands interlocking fingers, -”and then we will have this conversation when you are eighteen.”  
“Fuck, Otabek, are you fucking serious…”  
“We will have this conversation when you are eighteen and then we will talk about something else, too.”  
Yuri wants to say something but he’s out of words. He just hangs his head down, breathes slowly and finally gives a small nod.  
“Now get your ass home before Yakov calls the national guard to look for his missing Olympic hope.”

Yuri schleps home disgruntled. He has his hood up, keeps his hands inside the pockets of his jacket, and he is kicking some rubble along the way. Otabek steps away to look up at the dark windows on the third floor. It’s late, Yakov and Lilia are probably sleeping by now. The light goes up in one of the windows. That means Yuri made it home safely. Then the light goes out really quickly. That means Yuri hit his bed in the clothes he came back. Otabek finds his phone and sends Yuri a short text. Two words- “Sweet dreams.” He doesn’t need to wait long for a reply. “Fuck you Altin”, but there’s a smilie next to it. 

Otabek knows he’s done the right thing. Otabek knows he’s really good influence now. 

The End


End file.
